


panicked gays

by muroburro



Category: Hello! Project, JuiceJuice
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a bunch of oneshots, and maybe i’ll add more ships, it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muroburro/pseuds/muroburro
Summary: i will update, once a month





	panicked gays

**Author's Note:**

> i will update, once a month

Ruru had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. She was wearing her muddy quidditch gear, her hair was incredibly wet, and she even had a speck of dirt on her cheek.

“Oh, you..” Nanami smiled softly and let the image sink into her mind before she sat down next to the girl. Her smile widened as she put a hand on Ruru’s  
shoulder.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Nanami only watched with a calm expression. Then, Ruru’s eyelids started to flutter and she opened her eyes.

“You practice too much,” Nanami grinned and handed a blanket to Ruru.

Ruru huffed and stared at Nanami. She didn’t take the blanket. “There’s no such thing as practicing too much when my team is up against Gryffindor next week..” Ruru sighed. Only then she had decided take a look around the common room and notice that it had been empty.

Her eyes widened. “What time is it..?”

Nanami giggled. “It’s only half past eleven, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” 

Her soft voice seemed to calm Ruru. She made herself comfortable on the couch - her boots ruining the fabric of the couch in the process. She groaned, staring at the puddle of mud that she had built up on the carpet. “A-Ah. I’m sorry..”

Nanami giggled. “Well that’s what we have magic for, Ruru.” Household magic never had been interesting enough for her to get good at it, but she surprisingly managed to clean up the couch well enough with two or three spells. “There,” she said, grinning happily at her work. 

“Oh,” she added, reaching out for Ruru’s face. “May I?”

Ruru looked at Nanami in confusion. Nonetheless she nodded. 

With her thumb, Nanami scrubbed away the speck of dirt on Ruru’s cheek. Ruru’s breath hitched, and Nanami could feel her own heart fluttering nervously.

 

“You must think I’m a mess,” Ruru whispered, blushing. Her cheeks were already a light shade of pink. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Nanami, either. Nanami refused to take her hand off of Ruru’s cheek. 

Nanami tilted her head and grinned slyly. “Actually,” she said, “what I really thought was that I’d like to kiss you.” 

It made Ruru consider running immediately, but she still tried her best to hold Nanami’s gaze. “O-okay,” she stuttered, and laughed nervously. “Go ahead, I don’t mind..”

Nanami sucked in a breath. The sight before her was too much to handle. “Are you sure?” she asked, leaning closer, but not close enough for her lips to touch just yet.

“Yes,” Ruru whispered. Her breath was warm against Nanami’s lips.

Later they were curled up on the couch next to each other, a warm blanket over the both of them, Nanami’s head resting on Ruru’s shoulder. She was asleep, and Ruru hadn’t been too far from dozing off again herself, but for now she desperately wanted to take in this moment.

The most adorable girl in the world was sleeping next to her. The most adorable girl had kissed her, and kissed her again, and again. She had asked the most adorable girl to be hers.

Between the kisses and the warmth and being almost ridiculously happy, the most adorable girl had said yes.


End file.
